


Я не отдам тебя никому...

by LilyAngel_Sanders



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: Aristocracy, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:09:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22137601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyAngel_Sanders/pseuds/LilyAngel_Sanders
Summary: Филипп уехал на войну. Шевалье остался. Но что-то не дает ему просто так сидеть и ждать. И он отправляется вслед за любимым.
Relationships: Chevalier de Lorraine/Philippe d'Orléans | Monsieur (Versailles 2015)
Kudos: 4





	Я не отдам тебя никому...

Война. Чертова война. Война всегда отбирает самое дорогое. Вот и у Шевалье она отняла единственное, что имело ценность в его никчемной жизни — Филиппа. 

Филипп уехал — был послан — на войну и вот уже пол года рисковал собой каждый день и час где-то там, на краю континента. Шевалье же приказа отправляться воевать не поступило, и он отчаянно страдал в одиночестве в своем собственном поместье: находиться при дворе герцога без герцога или того хуже — при дворе короля — не хотелось совершенно. 

Шевалье находился в таком напряжении, что снимал алкоголем и не только, что домашние опасались даже за его здоровье. Его боялись лишний раз о чем-то спросить, чтобы не услышать в ответ дикий рык и ругательства. Шевалье же просто очень переживал. Новости доходили плохо, с опозданием в несколько дней. Письма самого Филиппа… Письма и того хуже — раз в месяц. И хоть они были полны любви и убеждений, что все идет хорошо, и победа будет за Францией, Шевалье они нисколько не могли успокоить. 

Минуло уже восемь месяцев этого ада, и он решился ехать на войну сам. Да, без приказа. Он подавал прошение, и ему отказали по неясной причине. Ну и пусть. Почему он не имеет права поехать защищать свою родину, если того хочет? Имеет. 

Плюнув на все возможные последствия такого решения, а не приходилось сомневаться, что они последуют, Шевалье отправился на фронт. Несколько дней, несколько лошадей. Промокнув насквозь — дожди не прекращались, — пару раз чуть не сбившись с пути, загнав одного коня и чуть не угробив другого, он наконец оказался у линии фронта. Огромный французский лагерь был растянут на несколько километров, и все готовились к бою как раз. Так что ему пришлось потратить не мало сил, чтобы найти шатер главнокомандующего. И он опоздал... 

Филипп, чертов Филипп как раз повел войско в бой! Сам! Шевалье чуть не впал в безумие. Он бегал по лагерю, выкрикивая ругательства, чуть не избил одного из маршалов, когда тот не дал ему свою подзорную трубу, порывался чуть ли не пинками отправлять оставшихся в лагере в бой, а потом… потом просто плюнул, вырвал из рук какого-то зазевавшегося адъютанта повод и, оседлав его коня, понесся вскачь в самую гущу сражения. Коли он тут, он не будет просто стоять и ждать, как Филиппа убьют. Почему его должны были убить сегодня, именно сегодня, Шевалье не мог бы сказать. Но он был уверен, что если его не будет рядом, случится что-то страшное. Чего он никак не мог допустить. Он не отдаст своего Филиппа никому. Тем более, смерти. 

Кругом слышались звуки выстрелов, все заволокло сизым дымом. Рядом с Шевалье пушечным ядром придавило сразу трех солдат. Но он, несмотря ни на что, рвался вперед. Конь, слава богу, был послушен и не пуглив, и помогал своему всаднику, перемахивая через оборонные рвы, через ямы от взрывов и трупы солдат и лошадей. 

Впереди показалась уже настоящая свалка: шел ближний бой. Шевалье выхватил оружие из ножен, и направил коня туда. Почему-то — он опять не понимал, откуда он это знает, — он был уверен, что найдет Филиппа именно там. 

Прорубаясь через врагов, не прекращая орудовать шпагой, хоть это было не очень-то просто, топча и своих и чужих копытами коня, Шевалье ворвался в самую гущу боя. И увидел наконец Филиппа. Он был окружен своими солдатами и дрался, как тигр, отбиваясь одновременно от двух всадников. Весь в поту, в крови, саже. Растрепанный, с закушенной напряженно губой, со сверкающими глазами он был так красив, так горяч, что к возбуждению от боя у Шевалье добавилось еще и возбуждение иного толка. 

— Филипп! — позвал он, хоть это было бесполезно: среди криков, ржания лошадей и лязга металла где там услышать голос, и начал приближаться к любовнику. Внезапно сердце сжалось. Шевалье не увидел — почувствовал, как поднимается чья-то рука с пистолетом, как наводят его на Филиппа. Он уже даже почти услышал звук выстрела, пришпорил коня, заставляя его совершить что-то совершенно нереальное, ставя на дыбы на одно копыто, а сам раскинул руки широко, закрывая Филиппа, оказавшегося рядом с ним, в метре, собой. И тут же получил пулю. 

Боль опалила плечо, полилась к ключице. Кровь моментально пропитала мундир и рубашку. Шевалье едва держался в седле.

— Филипп… — прошептал он, оборачиваясь. Любовник, только что, похоже, заметивший его, смотрел на него с неверием и ужасом. Шевалье начал падать, голова закружилась… Чьи-то руки подхватили его, куда-то потащили. Кто-то кричал, но он уже не понимал кто, отключаясь. Впрочем, это было уже не важно. Он успел. Не отдал... 

***

Очнулся он в палатке герцога. Тихо, темно, лишь одна почти догоревшая свеча бросала тени на потолок. Хотелось пить. Шевалье застонал тихо, пытаясь облизать сухие губы, приподняться. Не вышло. 

И тут же почувствовал чужие руки, подхватывающие его, приподнимающие. У губ возник бокал, и прохладная вода потекла по подбородку. Шевалье разомкнул губы, сделал несколько жадных глотков. Сразу стало легче. Он чуть повернул голову…

Филипп, белый, словно батист, держал его. Его губы дрожали, а глаза были опухшими, словно герцог долго плакал. Он смотрел на Шевалье с нежностью и облегчением. Отставив бокал, наклонился и судорожно стиснул его в объятиях где-то в районе талии. 

В плече отозвалась боль. Шевалье поморщился. Похоже, он здорово ранен, раз вяляется тут. Он не ошибся. Филипп взял его руку, принялся целовать ее исступленно и зашептал:

— Дорогой… я чуть… не сошел с ума… Ты появился так внезапно, что я подумал, что это сон. Но ты упал, и я… Господи, милый… Ты не представляешь, как я переживал, пока мы везли тебя сюда, и пока тебя осматривали лекари. Твоя рана… Она чудовищна. Хотя, сейчас она уже начала заживать… Боже… я так боялся, что ты не очнешься. Никогда не оставляй меня… Прошу... — бессвязные слова, но Шевалье все понял. Неизвестно только, сколько он тут. Он осторожно вдохнул и попробовал голос. Вышел хриплый шепот, но хоть что-то…

— Давно?..

— Уже пятый день, — Филипп прижал его руку к своей щеке, устраиваясь головой на животе Шевалье и глядя на него. — Но теперь все будет хорошо. Я тут. И я о тебе позабочусь, и ты поправишься... 

Шевалье не стал спрашивать, как же бой. Наверное, нормально, раз главнокомандующий у постели любовника, а не на совете. А потом все вновь поплыло, и он отключился. 

***

Вновь очнулся он уже под утро. Похоже, после того, как он пришел в себя и убедился, что Филипп жив, а значит, все было не зря, организм пошел на поправку куда быстрее, чем раньше. И Шевалье уже смог кое-как самостоятельно приподняться. Темная макушка Филиппа в районе его бедра. Герцог сидел на низенькой скамеечке рядом с постелью больного, и спал, положив голову на сложенные на постели руки. Шевалье осторожно здоровой рукой погладил шелковые кудри любовника. Накрутил прядь на палец… Филипп даже не пошевелился. Устал. Сколько же он был без сна? Все эти дни? 

Сердце Шевалье затопило благодарностью. И любовью, которую он всегда чувствовал, но сейчас особенно ощутил. Он улыбнулся. Похоже, что Филипп почувствовал этот взгляд, потому что завозился, открыл глаза. Вздрогнул, сел. Посмотрел на Шевалье. 

— Не спишь? — спросил он хрипло. Шевалье покачал головой. 

— Нет. Смотрю на тебя. И думаю, как тебя люблю, — слова сегодня выходили лучше. 

— Как ты тут оказался, я так и не понял, — Филипп осторожно пересел на край постели больного, наклонился к нему, поцеловал в лоб. — Словно… из-под земли выпрыгнул. 

— Приехал к тебе, — Шевалье усмехнулся. — Я скучал. Очень. И вот… решил повидать своего милого. А он, вместо того, чтобы встретить меня, как подобает, вином и развлечениями… плачет над моей кроватью. 

— Я не плакал, — сухо сказал Филипп, но Шевалье лишь улыбнулся. 

— Я видел… Но я никому не скажу. Если ты… сделаешь кое-что для меня? — он выразительно поиграл бровями, указывая на свой пах. — Я очень скучал, Филипп. Мы, — он сделал акцент на этом слове, — очень скучали! 

Филипп моментально покраснел, словно девица, выпрямился, хотя до того чуть ли не нос к носу с Шевалье был. 

— Ты с ума сошел! Ты же ранен! И только что очнулся! 

Шевалье усмехнулся. Да, только что. Но он должен убедиться, что Филипп реален. И все так же любит. И все так же желает. 

— Ну так в плечо же! И вообще… я выздоровею куда как быстрее, если буду доволен… Ты же знаешь, что твои губы делают со мной… — он замурчал, ловя взгляд любовника. Филипп покусал губу… А потом осторожно откинул одеяло. 

Шевалье лежал в постели совершенно обнаженным. Лишь белоснежная перевязь через плечо и грудь были на нем. И полувставший член, подрагивающий нетерпеливо, подтверждал слова хозяина. 

Филипп наклонился, быстрыми поцелуями начал покрывать грудь Шевалье, избегая область раны. И от этих поцелуев у Шевалье тут же по всему телу пошли мурашки, а из горла вырвался хриплый стон. Боже, как же он скучал по этим губам!

— Любовь моя, — тихо прошептал он, — как же я схожу с ума от твоих поцелуев… 

Это все было уже привычно: все касания, покусывания, ласки. Умелые губы и пальцы наигрывали уже давно знакомую мелодию. Но долгая разлука, и последствия боя, и вся обстановка делали их куда как более острыми. 

Филипп опустился к самому низу живота Шевалье, лизнул около пупка. И Шевалье вздрогнул. И застонал, теперь уже от боли. Дергаться определенно не стоило. Но как можно было не, когда губы Филиппа, горячие, любимые, до боли знакомые губы обхватили член. Язык пробегал вокруг головки, щекоча, рука сжимала бедро и мошонку. 

— Милый… — Шевалье показалось, что он вновь сейчас потеряет сознание. Он дернул бедрами навстречу вновь, и боль в ране смешалась с небывалым удовольствием в паху: Филипп взял член в рот целиком. Шевалье задохнулся, закусил губу, закатил глаза. Перед ними тут же начали бегать разноцветные пятна. — Милый… Боже... Да! 

Хриплые стоны и причмокивающие жадные звуки наполнили палатку. Вскоре Шевалье уже забыл о боли. Он ерзал на постели, сжимал здоровой рукой волосы Филиппа, шептал пошлости… И вот кончил, выгибаясь дугой. Опал на постели… 

Пришел в себя только минут через пять. Филипп слизнул остатки спермы, потом поцеловал в живот, прилег на него щекой. 

— Я люблю тебя… — тихо прошептал он, глядя в глаза Шевалье. 

Шевалье лишь улыбнулся. Зачем что-то говорить, когда Филипп и так все знает… Что Шевалье умрет за него, если будет нужно. Лучше пошутить. Чтобы страх совсем ушел. 

— Что ж… Я чувствую себя намного более здоровым. Но теперь ты должен покормить меня с ложечки. А потом… потом ты вновь меня полечишь... 

Филипп усмехнулся, а Шевалье лукаво подмигнул ему. Быть раненым не так уж и плохо, если за тобой ухаживает брат короля.


End file.
